Our Best Christmas
by KittySkywalker
Summary: yuki decides to confess to zero her feelings about him and things come out rather well. bad summary but i think you'll enjoy the story. Please r r!


Kaname had given her a rose encased in resin. It sat there on her dresser pristine and beautiful. Yuki cherished the gift. It reminded her of her precious Kaname-sama but even so… in the last few days she realized she didn't want to know her past. She had told Zero if she didn't know her past then she couldn't move foreword but that was wrong. She could because she had people who loved her and that included Zero… she hoped. In the last few months she realized more than ever that Zero was the man she was in love with not Kaname. And she had made a promise to herself that she would at least let him know her true feelings before Christmas.

Watching Zero cook would probably always be her favorite pastime in the world. When he cooked something it was his way of showing affection or relieving stress. Yuki sat on the counter next to him while he prepared dinner and her stomach had butterflies. Would now be a good time to tell him?

She watched him work around the kitchen and around her and all she could feel was her growing yearning for him. She smiled at him every time he looked at her, and he would faintly smile back. Yuki's heart leapt- after four years he was starting to smile back at her. She wasn't sure when she had given her mouth permission to speak but it did so all the same.

"Zero…I love you…" she whispered. He stood there frozen for a moment, and in that short amount of time Yuki was afraid he would reject her once again. But she didn't care. She didn't care that his time was limited in this world; as long as he was here she was happy. Zero finally looked up at her.

"You mean…you're choosing _me_?" he asked.

She felt her eyes water and said, "Yes. I want you not Kaname."

With that he walked over to her seat on the counter and brought a hand up to her face. Zero worshiped this girl, he wanted her love so badly and now he had it. Yuki blushed when Zero gently placed his lips on hers. He was careful not to scare her, but show his affection at the same time. She ran a hand through his silver hair, and he sighed in contentment. When he pulled back Zero actually smiled at her. It was something she had never seen before, and it brought her to tears. She ran her forefinger over his lips which he brought into his mouth to tease her. She giggled and he grinned even wider. Zero wanted to kiss her again, but of he did he might lose control of himself-after all he was only seventeen.

Yet he did hold her face tenderly in his hands and whisper, "I love you too Yuki…" and then gave her a chaste kiss.

Both of the students felt complete and their hearts fulfilled. And the rest of the evening was spent with Yuki watching Zero cook dinner. But it was different now… instead of looking detached he would ask her to do little things for him. He promised her he would teach her how to bake something for her father before Christmas. And the evening was spent with the simplest yet endearing caresses Yuki could put to memory. Sometimes Zero would brush his hand against her thigh, sometimes Yuki would continue to hold onto his sleeve, sometimes he would nuzzle her neck, sometimes she would move a few strands of hair from his field of view. But no mater what it was it contained all the longing and happiness Zero and Yuki both felt deep inside.

Everyone around the school had noticed also, specifically Kaname. Now whenever he came out to attend class Yuki would always be looking at Zero and not Kaname anymore. And Zero would always let Yuki take his hand and give it a squeeze. He told her he wouldn't kiss her in front of everybody else yet but he wanted to. The other students started paying more attention to the relationship in their class rather than the vampires. Undoubtedly that made Aido rather upset with Yuki, but Zero let him know he would defend his girl to the death. Every single student noticed that Yuki seemed more confident and Zero seemed more amiable…well _seemed_ that is. And the holidays came closer and all the students went home, while any reservations about their love diminished.  
On Christmas Eve Zero brought Yuki to the gates of the moon dormitory. There he promised that they would spend the rest of their lives together. Yuki felt a familiar sting in her eyes but warmth in her heart, and Zero picked her up and held her close. And now that no one was here she let him kiss her in the exact way he wanted to; like that of a real lover. Zero knew Yuki was unaware that Kuran stayed in the moon dormitory during the holidays but he didn't let her know that. He hoped Kuran was watching however, because he was going to spend the rest of his life with Yuki. He would make her happy and love her. Zero smirked into their kiss…he had finally won over Kaname, and Yuki wasn't changing her mind. For Zero this was the best Christmas season he'd ever had.

The End.


End file.
